tullipaediafandomcom-20200216-history
Magister Magi
Magister/Magistra Magi (Latina: Master of Mages, Teacher of Mages, Splendid Sorcerer) is the ancient Roman title for a mage that has come into their own mastery, and thus has the right to take personal apprentices (the primum and secundum), as graduate non-master mages (Magus/a) may only teach classes. They are also entitled to forming permanent partnership contracts, which requires the power of a full magister. Until today, it is the final rank of mastery of magic below archmage, and historically the second-to-final rank under the Umbra Romae (Shadow of Rome), which was recognised as the most powerful mage of the Imperium Romanum. History The origin of the title as a title of mastery, opposed to a form of address for a high-ranking teacher is unclear; the first written mentioning of a Magister Magi (or its equivalent) dates at about 509 BC, during the early days of the Roman Republic; Lucius Iunius Brutus, one of Rome’s first consuls, was marked in the annals as a Magister Magi. With time, the title was formalised as the master mages of Rome organised themselves, aided by the conquest of Italy and its various mage clans. This is marked by the building of the Forum Magium on the Palatine, on which the Grand Magisters of Rome would gather to welcome another into their ranks. By 259 BC, the title had reached such renown that the incumbent consul, Lucius Cornelius Scipio, passed a law that would lay the foundation for the eventual equality of female mages, as it granted specific privileges to graduated magi and the subsequent ranks of mastery. Ironically, the equality was granted out of a legal conflict, as while women that were not Vestal Virgins had little legal rights – they were subject to patria potestas, could not own property on their own, could not make a will or vote – the law of Scipio stated that a mage, no matter the standing or gender, was to be emancipated upon adulthood or mastery (whatever came first), and could henceforth never be put again under patria potestas. This was because it was believed that nothing but the gods stood above a mage. The conflict, which caused the legal situation of a female mage to be up for interpretation of the men around her (usually against her favour), would continue until 63 BC, when Marcus Tullius Cicero, a Magister Magi himself and father to Caesia, forced a clarification in favour of an interpretation similar to that of Vestal Virgins; their status as mages came first. Furthermore, Cicero made it legal for Magistrae Magarum to be named heir to a man’s name, under the custom of having that Magistra’s husband adopted into her gens, his adoption fee acting akin to the dowry of a woman. Rights in the Roman Empire before 900 AD Following the clarification by Cicero, the rights of Magister Magi of both sexes were defined to be as in the Scipian law, and were from then on expanded. For women, the title gave them a somewhat similar status to Vestal Virgins even if they did not pursue a career outside of magic alone or in the military. The privileges were regardless of sex. *They wore a white toga with a broad royal blue stripe on its border and a tunic with broad royal blue clavi (toga praetexta magica et laticlavius magicus), similar to the purple one of senators. The attire of military magisters (specifically, the over-robe, abolla hyacinthus, and the outer tunic) was thus dyed royal blue, and female mages were not expected to cover their heads in public, with the exception of making offerings; *military magisters were automatically officers; *at public games and performances they sat with the senators, placing their status above that of equestrians; *an adult magister/magistra magi was always emancipated upon reaching eighteen at the latest, which meant for magistrae that, unlike most Roman women, they were not subject to the patria potestas and so were free to own property, make a will, and vote; *female magistrae had the privilege of being eligible for being chosen as heir of the family, thus keeping their nomen gentile (legally, this meant for the potential husband to be adopted into her gens); *healer and military magisters had the right of way, regardless of form of transportation, and were allowed to use both private and public pools for water teleportation; *attacking a mage verbally or physically gives them the right to retaliate physically or with magic (this is the privilege that later became known as Talion’s Law); *And, as all mages and free citizens, they were free to pursue any honourable profession. These privileges and rights had wide-ranging consequences for the status of women. Shortly after the amendment by Cicero and Hybrida, there was an influx of female mages into the military, leading to Mark Anthony’s distrust of the kind as a whole, but elevated those women, who would often become famous warriors honoured in the annals, with Caesia Tullia Cicero leading the way. It also would create the first female lawyers in history, as Cicero trained his daughter to be first his assistant and then his successor. It would eventually lead to the complete equality of men and women in the Roman Empire, more than 1000 years before the rest of the world. In Roman tradition, a magus/maga (and above) may be recognised by the royal blue claves (stripes) on their tunics and/or toga, similar to the purple-red ones on those of senators and knights. This was introduced in the 1st century BC, as to mark magistrae magii as to be treated differently than the average woman, similarly to the robes of Vestal Virgins, and not to mistake them for “working women”, as they were required to wear a toga instead of the stola. Apart from its ranking in magical dealings, this is the reason blue is the colour most associated with magic. Modern Roman magistres often replace the toga praetexta magica with a set of ranking ribbons attached to the tunic in everyday clothing. Acquirement To become a Magister respective Magistra, the candidate must have graduated as magum, mastered at least one school and either served the public or completed a mystic assignment. Mastering more than one specialty also makes eligible for the title, which is why military combat healers are always Magisters. The title of Magister may only be granted by another Magister, or an institution composed of such in majority like a university or Collegium Magium. Category:Magic